Última noite, última luta
by Seihi L
Summary: Depois da luta. Um pequeno epilogo. Bobinho e fofo. Deixem reviews!
1. Haku

Ultima noite, ultima luta...

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente), pertence a um tiozinho que eu não sei o nome.

Resumo: A noite antes da luta contra o time sete. Narrada pelo Haku. One-shot.

Quase uma semana tinha se passado desde a luta e Zabuza-san já estava praticamente recuperado. Provavelmente amanhã seria o dia da vingança contra Hatake Kakashi. Eu estava na cozinha, preparando um chá, quando vi Zabuza-san andando pela sala. Larguei o que estava fazendo e fui falar com ele. Chegando na sala o vi perto de sua lança, ainda me pergunto como ele consegue carregar e manejar aquilo, além de pesado, tem uns dois metros de comprimento e vinte centímetros de largura. Andei até ele quando notei que faziam menção de pegar a lança.

'O que Zabuza-san pensa que esta fazendo?' perguntei com um sorriso pondo minha mão sobre a dele.

Ele apenas olhou para mim. Depois virou o rosto e fitou a porta.

'Indo treinar.' respondeu sem me olhar.

'Zabuza-san não pode treinar, vai acabar se machucando, não esta recuperado totalmente. E não precisa, já é muito forte! Alem do mais, eu sou a arma de Zabuza-san.' respondi ainda com um sorriso.

Ele olhou para mim novamente e suspirou. Segurei suas mãos e o puxei de volta para a cama.

'Hoje Zabuza-san tem que descansar.' O fiz sentar na cama. 'Espere um pouco que vou pegar o chá.' Voltei para a cozinha.

Terminei de fazer o chá rapidamente e levei para Zabuza-san. Fiquei contente em ver que ele ainda estava lá, levei o chá para ele.

'Aqui está. Esta é a ultima dose do remédio.'

'Você e essa sua mania por chá.' Disse ele enquanto pegava o copo. Inspirou o aroma. 'Esse é o amargo, eu não gosto disso!' falou em um tom indignado.

'Mas é um remédio, Zabuza-san, o senhor tem que tomar.'

Ele apenas suspirou e fez uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que veria. Tirou as faixas que cobriam sua boca. Naquele momento quase deixei a bandeja que carregava cair. Nunca pensei que veria ele tirar a faixa. Em todos aqueles anos de convivência era a primeira vez que via, por que se a tirava, o fazia longe de mim, mesmo enquanto cuidei dele nesta semana. Acordei desse pensamento quando pôs o copo na bandeja. Ele já havia levantado a faixa e sua boca estava coberta novamente.

'Muito obrigado Haku. Pode dormir agora, está tarde e temos que acordar cedo amanhã.'

Levantei me e coloquei a bandeja em cima da mesa. Mas não fui dormir, voltei para o lado dele. Zabuza-san me olhava com um ar interrogativo. Sentei na ponta da cama e olhei para ele. Lentamente, levantei minha mão e a coloquei em cima de sua boca.

'Porque Zabuza-san usa essa faixa?'

Ele segurou minha mão e a tirou de sua boca.

'Não mandei você dormir?' olhou feio para mim. Depois amenizou o olhar. 'Vá dormir logo.' Dizendo isso, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou. Mas eu não me movi. Uma pergunta me veio à mente.

'Zabuza-san... Posso fazer uma pergunta?'

'Pode...' resmungou.

'O que... Zabuza-san sente por mim?'

Pude notar que ele abriu os olhos com uma expressão de surpresa. Parecia estar esperando qualquer pergunta, menos aquela.

'Nada em especial, apenas uma consideração. Você não é nada meu.' ele falou, mas eu pude notar em seu olhar que ele mentia. E ele próprio pareceu perceber. 'Quando crescer, entenderá...' e voltou a deitar. 'Depois da luta conversamos mais.'

Aquele tinha sido o primeiro erro de Zabuza-san para comigo. Eu não precisaria crescer para entender o que ele sentia por mim e eu por ele... Já entendia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quem era aquele garoto? Conseguira quebrar meu jutso e tinha aquele chakra assustador. Ficou assim depois que derrotei o amigo dele, parecia ter muita consideração por este. Agora parece que esta voltando ao normal, mas eu percebi que ele me derrotou; parece que eu não fui a arma perfeita para o Zabuza-san. Ao contar minha história para aquele garoto - qual era o nome? Naruto, né? - tive a impressão de que ele podia me entender perfeitamente, a expressão nos olhos dele dizia isso.

Fim. Perdi. Já não sirvo mais para o Zabuza-san. Acabei de pedir para que esse garoto me mate. Ele diz veemente que não, que não precisa acabar assim. Mas é a minha vontade. Parece que finalmente o convenci. Ele pega a kunai e vem correndo na minha direção. E é isso. Falhei na minha missão de ser a arma perfeita para o Zabuza-san. Fechei os meus olhos a esperar pelo golpe. Queria poder ver o Zabuza-san uma última vez, nesta última luta. Eu poderia morrer, o importante era que Zabuza-san fosse feliz... Porém, antes que o golpe me acertasse, pude sentir que Zabuza-san precisava de mim, era minha chance, de me redimir perante ele e cumprir parte de minha missão. Parei o golpe de Naruto-kun e fui para onde senti a presença do Zabuza-san e um poderoso chakra. Assim que vi o que acontecia, fiz a única coisa que me parecia certa. Joguei-me na frente de Zabuza-san.

O que ocorreu a seguir foi muito rápido. A única coisa que pude sentir foi um golpe na altura de meu peito e uma forte descarga de chakra como se fosse eletricidade. Já estava sem forças, tanto pelo golpe quanto pela luta contra Naruto-kun. Pude ver o olhar assustado de todos. Levantei meus braços lentamente e prendi com força o pulso de Hatake Kakashi, que estava sobre meu peito. Olhei de lado para Zabuza-san.

'...Aishiteru...' sussurrei de forma que apenas Zabuza-san conseguisse escutar. Na verdade foi mais um movimentar de lábios.

_Tudo foi ficando escuro..._

Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, escuridão eterna.

_E cada vez mais escuro..._

Consegui, fui a arma perfeita para o Zabuza-san, agora ele podia vencer Hatake Kakashi. E ser feliz. Uma imagem veio a minha mente, ontem à noite, última noite, quando disse que falaria comigo depois da luta. Acho que, naquele momento, não sei o porquê, mas já sabia que não haveria um "depois da luta" para mim. No fundo sabia que nesta luta, última luta, eu seria a arma perfeita para o Zabuza-san. Como último esforço, consegui sorrir...

_Escuridão..._

N/A: Ç.Ç Haku-kun! Por que você morreu! E ai? Gente essa foi a minha primeira fic de Naruto. Eu achei tão triste o Haku e o Zabuza morrerem! E eles formam um casal tããão fofinho / Bem, por hoje é só... Ah, sim! Eu tava pensando em fazer a versão do Zabuza na história. Mas só se tiver reviews pedindo, se tiver cinco eu faço! Vamos lá gente! Cinco é o numero mínimo! Agradeço a Shinomu por ter betado! Valeu migaa!

Bom dia pra todos! E obrigado por lerem! \o/

Contato (q importante!):

MSN: kchaninukun hotmail . com

E-mail: mikagesama hotmail . com


	2. Zabuza

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masahi Kishimoto. Yeaahh! Consegui o nome dele!

Ultima noite, ultima luta...

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente), pertence a um tiozinho que eu não sei o nome. Mas se ele quiser me dar o Naruto de presente, eu aceito com certeza.

Resumo: A noite antes da luta contra o time sete. Desta vez narrada pelo Zabuza. One-shot.

Estava de saco cheio de ficar ali parado. Afinal, já tinha se passado uma semana e eu não tinha mais nenhum machucado. Olhei ao redor e não vi o Haku. Então escutei um barulho na cozinha, devia ser ele. Levantei silenciosamente e fui andando para a porta. Ia fazer uma coisa melhor que ficar deitado naquela cama, ia treinar para derrotar Kakashi amanhã. Fui na direção da minha lança. Estava tão distraído que não percebi a aproximação de Haku.

'O que Zabuza-san pensa que esta fazendo?' perguntou com um sorriso pondo a mão sobre a minha.

Olhei para ele e virei o rosto para a porta.

'Indo treinar.' Respondi sem olhá-lo.

'Zabuza-san não pode treinar, vai acabar se machucando, não esta recuperado totalmente. E não precisa, já é muito forte! Além do mais, eu sou a arma de Zabuza-san.' Haku respondeu.

Olhei para ele, lá estava o sorriso gentil de sempre. Suspirei e então senti as mãos dele sobre as minhas e ele puxando-me na direção da cama.

'Hoje Zabuza-san tem que descansar.' Ele disse, fazendo-me sentar na cama. 'Espere um pouco que vou trazer o chá.' E voltou para a cozinha.

Logo depois veio ele segurando uma bandeja e sobre esta uma xícara.

'Você e essa sua mania por chá.' Disse a ele enquanto pegava o copo. Inspirei o aroma. 'Esse é o amargo, eu não gosto disso!' falei em um tom indignado.

'Mas é um remédio, Zabuza-san, o senhor tem que tomar.' Olhei para ele, se não tinha escolha. Suspirei.

Lentamente fui abaixando as faixas que cobriam minha boca. Nesse momento pude notar que Haku quase deixou a bandeja cair. Nunca fiz isso perto dele nem de ninguém, apenas de pessoas que tinham minha inteira confiança. Aliás, nem sei por que fiz isso agora, só fiz. Virei tudo de uma vez e coloquei a faixa sobre a boca depois deixei a xícara na bandeja.

'Muito obrigado Haku. Pode dormir agora, está tarde e temos que acordar cedo amanhã.'

Haku levantou e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa. Mas não foi dormir, voltou para o meu lado. Olhei para ele com um ar interrogativo. Ele sentou na ponta da cama e olhou para mim. Lentamente, levantou a mão e a colocou em cima de minha boca.

'Porque Zabuza-san usa essa faixa?'

Segurei sua mão e a tirei da minha boca.

'Não mandei você dormir?' olhei feio para ele. Depois amenizei o olhar. 'Vá dormir logo.' Dizendo isso, coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça e deitei.

'Zabuza-san... Posso fazer uma pergunta?'

'Pode...' resmunguei. "Acho que quer saber sobre amanhã."

'O que... Zabuza-san sente por mim?'

Abri os olhos espantado, o que ele queria com essa pergunta? Será que ele... não, ele era novo pra isso.

'Nada em especial, apenas uma consideração. Você não é nada meu.' Falei, mas pelo seu olhar acho que percebeu que eu mentia. 'Quando crescer, entenderá...' e voltei a deitar. 'Depois da luta conversamos mais.'

Haku tinha um olhar distante, sua mente parecia voar, talvez...ele já entendesse...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Não conseguia me concentrar na luta, algo me tirava de lá... Um aperto no coração... Haku! Algo com o Haku, mas o que? A nevoa não me deixa ver e tenho q manter o chakra no jutso. Concentre-se! O que é isso? Pela terra... cachorros? Droga, não vai dar pra fugir!

'Você é quem está cercado pelo meu jutso.' Apenas olhei, o perto ainda não passou.

Que _in _eram aqueles? E... o chakra podia ser visto a olho nu? Como?

'Raikiri!'

Aquilo não era bom! Mas não estava preparado para o que veio depois. Foi muito rápido, Kakashi avançou, era o fim, mas o golpe não me acertou. Algo me empurrou levemente para trás, os cachorros sumiram e um aperto maior tomou conta de mim... Não, não pode ser! Arregalei meus olhos. Haku! Naquele momento era como se algo tivesse quebrado dentro de mim. Mas não demonstrei nada. Todos estavam espantados.

'...Aishiteru...' Haku sussurrou para mim, e apenas para mim. Não um sussurro mas um movimentar de lábios. Eu só pude rir.

'Meu futuro é a morte?' ri novamente 'Você está errado de novo, Kakashi.' Fechei os olhos um momento, não ia mostrar que me importava, _não ali_. Abri meus olhos e ri.

'Bom trabalho, Haku.' entendi o que ele queria, era realmente uma chance de ouro; e era o que eu ia fazer. Peguei a espada e levantei contra os dois. 'Realmente você fez alguma coisa útil, no final me deu uma chance como essa.' Porque disse isso? Não era isso que sentia, nunca foi o que senti. Porque essas imagens na minha cabeça? Agora não era hora para isso, eu ia me concentrar e acabar logo com a luta, para assim poder levar o Haku daqui... MAS PORQUE NÃO CONSIGO ME CONSENTRAR?

Antes que conseguisse acertá-los Kakashi pulou, com o corpo de Haku nos braços. Aquilo me aliviou um pouco, não me agradava à idéia de ter que cortar Haku ao meio. Pude ver ele fechando os olhos do Haku... Não queria ter visto pois sabia que no instante em que visse a morte dele seria real para mim. Por isso ataquei.

Ele pulou e deu me um chute e conseguiu atacar me com duas kunais, imobilizando meu braço, eu estava sem ar. Estava ficando mais complicado e algo dentro de mim doía, e a concentração ainda não era cem por cento. O que mais queria evitar agora era olhar Haku.

Não adiantava, um braço era pouco pra manejar a espada. E todas as minhas investidas era bloqueadas.

'Você não conseguirá me vencer nesse estado.'

'O que?' O que ele queria dizer? Será que ele percebeu algo?

'Você não percebeu o que é a verdadeira força.'

Verdadeira força? Eu sou forte, como ele ousa dizer isso? Uma imagem de Haku veio a minha mente, e outra, e outra, e mais outra. Várias cenas. Em lutas a maioria, e em todas nós ganhávamos, sim, Haku e eu... será que a minha força era...

Escutei uma voz irritante. Mas não tive tempo para pensar, Kakashi estava com outras duas kunais na mão e ia me atacar, mas eu não ia deixar. Enquanto ele atacava de um lado com as kunais e outro eu atacava com a espada. Mas não deu certo. Ele atacou o braço com as kunais larguei a espada. Estava realmente ruim, não poderia fazer mais nada.

Então ouvi passos, olhei. Era o verme do Gatou. Não, verme não. Isso era elogia a uma criatura como aquela. E logo atrás vinham os protótipos de gente com alguns brinquedinhos. Sim por que aquilo não eram armas.

Pedi desculpas a Kakashi, mas aquela luta já havia terminado. Gatou queria me matar, então não tinha eu motivos para matar o Velho da ponte. Gatou andou até Haku, o que ele queria? Haku já estava morto, não tinha razão pra fazer nada.

Ledo engano. O que ele fez consumiu me de raiva. Ele foi capaz de chutar o rosto de Haku. Estava com vontade de matar Gatou. Ele não faria diferença mesmo. Mas não consegui apenas fiquei imóvel. Ou vi o moleque de roupa laranja gritar.

'Diga alguma coisa também! Vocês não eram amigos?'

'Cale a boca, garoto. Haku já está morto.' Dizer o que? O que eu diria pra defender Haku? Só as minhas pernas se moviam. Mas isso não impediria me de fazer algo. Nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

'Você não sente nada afinal? Vocês nunca estiveram juntos?'

'Da mesma forma que fui usado pelo Gatou, eu usei o Haku. Apenas isso.' Por que disse isso? O que queria fazer agora era correr até Haku, levá-lo para longe e morrer em paz ao seu lado. Talvez o que eu esteja falando fossem as mentiras que tentei convencer a mim mesmo durante tanto tempo, e que tentava convencer agora novamente.

'Como eu já tinha tido... Nós, shinobis, somos apenas simples ferramentas. O que eu queria não era ele, mas sim as suas habilidades.' Por que eu continuei a falar? Algo dentro de mim doía mais.

'Eu não tenho nenhum remorso.' Senti como se algo se quebrasse novamente. Essa talvez tenha sido a maior mentira da minha vida.

'Você, acha isso?'

É CLARO QUE NÃO ACHO! Mas como vou falar algo assim? Eu sou o Demônio da Névoa...

'Ele continua sendo seu amigo!'

Amigo?...

'Ele... Ele... Ele realmente te amava!'

Os grito do garoto ecoava na minha cabeça

'Ele gostava muito de você!'

Eu sabia disso...

'Mesmo assim você não sente nada!'

Os gritos ecoavam na minha mente, um após o outro repetidamente, sem me deixar em paz.

'Você... realmente não sente nada?

Esse ultimo me fez querer gritar "É CLARO QUE SINTO!", mas sentia que algo ainda me prendia, e também sentia que isso estava mais fraco que antes.

'Se eu me tornar forte tão forte quanto você, eu irei me tornar igual a você?'

Isso, não sei muito o porquê, doeu. Quem sabe... Eu quisesse que ninguém mais fosse igual a mim, um demônio. E aquele garoto realmente seria forte, talvez mais que eu. Mas ele não seria igual. Ele tem a quem proteger desde agora.

'Ele se sacrificou por você... Mesmo sem um sonho próprio... E morrer como uma ferramenta... Isso... Isso...! Isso é muito triste!'

Minha garganta começou a ficar apertada. E senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Acho que agora... não tinha mais nada me prendendo...

'Garoto...' Senti as lagrima caírem por meu rosto. Essa é a primeira vez que choro... Olhei para cima, o céu estava azul e tinha algumas nuvens. 'Não precisava dizer mais nada.'

Comecei a dizer coisas que nem mesmo eu sabia de onde vinham. Ela apenas... saiam. E eu chorava mais. Estava realmente feliz em encontrar eles na minha última luta. Sim, última porque depois daquilo eu com certeza morreria. E com a boca mesmo tirei a faixa. Gatou pareceu ficar impressionado. Naquele momento, não tirava a faixa por confiar nas pessoas, mas por Haku. O garoto estava certo no final, mesmo um Shinobi... acima de tudo é um ser humano. E confessei em voz alto o que eu já sabia.

'Eu perdi...'

Olhei para Gatou e o que ele fez ao Haku voltou a minha mente. Ele não iria sair daqui sem punição. Pedi ao garoto a sua kunai, e a peguei com a boca. O que eu ia fazer agora, era pelo Haku. Avancei e toda a concentração que não tive durante a luta com Kakashi voltou, junto com uma determinação maior.

Ele correu aos protótipos de gente para se proteger. E ordenou que me matassem, eles até podiam conseguir, mas levaria Gatou comigo. Corri para a multidão e ataquei com vontade, só visava uma coisa, Gatou. Fui pego pelas costas com arpões e lanças, mas nada me faria parar. Agora eu era realmente forte, eu lutava pelo Haku. Mas também não era o Demônio da Névoa à toa. E Gatou pareceu notar isso quando me viu chegando. Corri e o golpeei na barriga, e aprofundei o ferimento, mas também me atingiram mais nas costas.

'Se... Se quiser ir para o mesmo lugar que foi o seu amigo, que vá sozinho!'

Isso chegou a ser engraçado.

'Infelizmente... Eu não planejo ir para o mesmo lugar que o Haku...' levantei a cabeça e andei na direção dele.

'O que? Você não irá sobreviver!'

Hunf, que otário, ele ainda não percebeu.

'Eu e você... Iremos para o inferno juntos!' Falei com a cara mais assustadora que tinha. Aproveitei que ele estava tendo um piri-paque e o golpeei mais algumas vezes. Enquanto ele se contorcia de dor feito um patinho eu o empurrei da ponte.

Respirei um pouco e olhei para os caras que ainda estavam atrás de mim, mas estes apenas se afastaram com medo e abriram caminho para eu passas. O irônico é que eles abriram um caminho que dava direto ao Haku.

Comecei a andar e a cambalear um pouco também, minha visão estava ficando turva.

"Haku..." Minha visão ficou mais turva, perdi as forças e cai de joelhos no chão. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para frente. Lá esta o Haku com o kimono onde mais parecia um anjo, o _meu_ anjo...

"Esse é o nosso adeus, Haku. Obrigado por tudo e... Eu sinto muito." Não agüentei mais e cai de bruços no chão.

Acho que apaguei por um momento, mas depois pude ouvir passos até mim, era Kakashi.

'Parece que terminou.' Para todos e pra mim, senti que não duraria muito mais.

'È.'

'Kakashi, eu tenho um pedido a fazer.'

'O que foi?'

'Eu quero... ver o rosto dele...' – consegui falar. Até falar era um esforço enorme agora.

'Claro.'

Kakashi tirou todas as lanças de mim e pegou-me no colo. Eu fitava o céu e logo começou a cair... neve. Isso era realmente irônico, neve.

"Haku... Você está chorando?... Também nevava naquele dia..."

----

'_Um pirralho como você não será morto desse jeito sem ser querido.'_ naquela hora eu sabia que ele era especial.

'_Senhor, você tem olhos iguais aos meus.'_ ele disse sorrindo, um sorriso que ninguém tinha me dado antes. Fiquei espantado.

'_Garoto... você quer ser querido por alguém?' _não sei porque de ter feito essa pergunta. _'Você pode dar tudo o que lhe pertence a mim?'_ de algum modo, ele era importante pra mim. Ele apenas moveu a cabeça afirmando.

'_Daqui a diante, suas habilidades são minhas.'_ talvez ele mudasse minha vida. Ele levantou-se e veio na minha direção. O abracei.

'_Venha comigo'_

----

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu precisava de você não como uma ferramenta mas como alguém... especial...

Kakashi me colocou ao lado de Haku, eu agradeci. Olhei para ele.

'Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu gostaria de ficar ao seu lado no fim.'

Com um esforço que eu não sei de onde veio consegui mover meu braço.

'Se eu pudesse... Eu gostaria de poder ir...' Minha mão tocou o seu rosto 'Ao mesmo lugar...que você...'

Minha mão estava em seu rosto, e ao olhá-lo, pareceu me que ele sorria, o mesmo gentil sorriso de sempre. Um floco de neve parou sobre o seu olho, e logo virou uma lágrima. Eu senti que agora eu não poderia fazer mais nada. Estava acabado, eu estava sem forças.

_Tudo estava ficando turvo e escuro..._

Não tinha mais nada depois dessa escuridão, eu sabia disso. Não tinha medo. Mas o que me incomodava mesmo era que eu... não veria mais o Haku.

_Meus olhos se fechavam..._

"Você conseguirá ir lá, Zabuza..." Não sei de quem foi isso...

_Escuridão..._

Mas obrigado.

N/A: Isso foi tãããããããããoooo triste! Eu tive que rever os episódios e chorei tudo de novo Ç.Ç Eu tive que pegar algumas frases do anime... mas foram poucas... eu acho...

E como eu demorei um pouquinho pra fazê-la, eu resolvi colocar um capitulo a mais (q eu posto amanhã XDD) como presente. É um pequeno epílogo. E é isso...

B-js pra vc!


	3. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a um carinha com um nome difícil que eu não lembro. Bem, eu sabia mas esqueci.

Ultima noite, ultima luta...

Resumo: Dessa vez é um pequeno epílogo. Uma versão fofa e bobinha do que acontece "depois".

P.s: Esse capítulo será narrado por alguém... onipotente... (XDD)

Zabuza acordou em um lugar escuro. Não conseguia enxergar muito.

'Então é isso que vem depois? Sabia que não era um bicho-de-sete-cabeças.' Olhou ao redor, se ele conseguisse ver algo. Então notou que estava com a sua espada.

'Se eu estou com ela é porque vou pro inferno mesmo. Mas cadê o caminho de fogo e os bichos com chifres?... O jeito vai ser procurar.'

Quando ia dar o primeiro passo, um clarão, não muito forte, surgiu atrás dele. Intrigado ele virou para olhar e não acreditou. Arregalou os olhos.

'Zabuza-san...'

'Haku?' Zabuza olhou bem para Haku. Ele vestia um kimono branco com flores de cerejeira, suas favoritas.

'Bom, parece que você é um anjo né?' suspirou 'Já que esta aqui poderia me mostrar o caminho pro inferno? Não estou achando.' E virou o rosto para o lado. Não queria olhar para Haku, não queria lembrar que esta seria a última vez que o veria, se bem que já estava agradecido por esta chance de revê-lo.

Mas o que Zabuza escutou foi um riso. E olhou para Haku.

'Do que está rindo?' Zabuza olhava Haku, ele ainda tinha o gentil sorriso.

'É que eu conversei com eles.' Apontou para cima 'E eles deixaram que Zabuza-san e eu ficássemos juntos... Para sempre!'

Zabuza não sabia o que falar.

'Então nós...'

Haku correu e abraçou Zabuza.

'Sim Zabuza-san, para sempre!'

E Zabuza abraçou Haku.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até Haku se afastar. Este colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Zabuza e deu um leve beijo sobre os lábios deste.

'Venha, eu te mostro o caminho!' E falando isso o puxou pela mão.

"Sim Haku, para sempre..."

Foram andando até desaparecer no horizonte... se é que aquele lugar tinha um.


End file.
